The Wonders of Mistletoe
by Seventh Sage
Summary: Christmas ficcy, dealing largely with Zelos's tasteful choice of mistletoe location. KratosLloyd, ZelosEveryone. Merry Christmas! Have fun!


Merry Christmas, TOS! ::throws sparklies all over the place:: Merry Christmas, SymphoniaSlash! ::throws more sparklies

Hmmm. Originally planned to write a ficcy for TOS, one for YGO, and one for FE, but I have a million piccys to draw, so I think I'm pretty much out of time. So, sorry, my hunnies (oooh, bad Ari, picking up Zelos's slang XD ) from the other fandoms. …Not like if most of you are gonna see this anyway. ::sweatdrop::

Disclaimer: TOS doesn't belong to me. Who didn't know what already? O.o

Spoilers: …Yeah. Some. Mostly concerning who/what Kratos is.

Timeline: After the Derris Emblem. No idea whose path it's on; more-or-less Zelos's, I guess. Zelos is alive and Kratos gave Lloyd his pendant anyway. O.o And, yeah. I figured by the time they got the Derris Emblem, whatever injuries Kratos suffered would have healed already. And even if he refuses to admit he could fight, he should be able to travel around.

Pairings: Kratos/Lloyd… and Zelos/Just-About-Everyone. Kinda. You'll see. XD And a liiiiiittle bit of barely-noticeable Sheena/Colette. ::nods::

Other warning: …A slight bit of language? Eh. Swearing's censored, anyway, 'cause I don't wanna do it. But, y'know, people have to be in-character… ::sweatdrop::

Dedication: Dedicated to Kukki and the rest of the people at Symphonia Slash! …But especially Kukki! Thankies, Kukki-chan, for letting me, ah, "borrow" the mistletoe idea and the locket idea! …And the thing with Zelos and his "unofficial" hunnies. ::heart-heart::

Happy readings!

-----

The Wonders of Mistletoe

"Hey, Kratos, are you going to celebrate Christmas with us?"

The angel turned, his eyes questioning. "Celebrate Christmas? With… you and your companions?"

"Yeah!" Lloyd grinned cheerfully. "We'll have a big Christmas party, with a tree and candy canes and cider and lots of yummy food, like chocolate!"

"You can't have chocolate for dinner," the mercenary informed him absently, while thinking over his proposal. "I would like it. But why would you invite me? I… betrayed you, time and again."

"So?" The young swordsman shrugged uncomfortably. "You came back every time. And you always helped us when we were in need, even though you were _supposed_ to be working for the enemy. And… and… you're my dad, and you're my _friend_, all right? So I want you to be there. Please."

"Of course." The older man's nod was miniscule, but there. "I could not refuse a request like that. When and where will it take place?"

"You'll come?" Lloyd's face was instantly lit up with a bright smile. "Great! It's on Christmas Eve, at Zelos's house. The actually 'party' starts at 8, but you can come early to help us set up if you want. Er, not that I'm trying to make you or anything, I mean."

Kratos nodded again. "It's all right, Lloyd. I will be there to help."

As the angel walked away, Lloyd's smile widened, stretching from ear to ear. "Yes!"

-----

"Aaaaaand, of course, we need to put up the mistletoe!" Zelos announced happily as he surveyed the room. There were lights, garlands, and tinsels everywhere, nowhere more so than the giant tree in the center of the room beside his grand piano. A table was set up in the patio, heaped full with food and drinks of all kinds, though mostly variations of sugar. Sebastian sat at the piano and supplied soft carols.

"Mistletoe?" Lloyd blinked and tilted his head. "What's that?"

The Chosen of Tethe'alla blinked even more. "Lloyd, don't tell me you don't know what mistletoe is?"

The younger swordsman shrugged. "We didn't have any in Sylvarant. What does it do?"

"Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd." Zelos tsked and shook his head. "You really _are_ such a backwater country bumpkin."

"Well, excuuuuuuse me!"

The redhead continued. "How could you not have contact with such a _wonderful_ activity as kissing under a sprig of mistletoe? It's such a convenient way to get traditional hunnies who might normally be inhibited even with my exceptional charm!"

A few blinks. A few more. "Mistletoes are for _kissing_?!"

"Yup!" The Chosen flipped his hair over his shoulder and smirked. "And that is why no Christmas party will be complete without one."

Silent until now, Kratos decided to speak up. "Zelos. Does your mind have _anything_ in it besides all your plans for trysts with over-painted snobs?"

"Awww, don't speak of my hunnies like that, you old man," the redhead complained, though only half-heartedly. "And anyway, I'm going to put up that mistletoe, and I know _juuuuuuust_ where it belongs."

When Lloyd saw the location he picked, his eyes widened. "But that means…"

"Yuuuuuuuuup."

-----

"Sheena, hunny!" Zelos stood in the doorway and greeted the first guest, a wide grin set seemingly-permanently on his face.

The summoner frowned suspiciously. "Why are _you_ so happy? You didn't plan something strange, did you?"

The Chosen feigned hurt. "Awww, don't say things like that, Sheeeeenaaa…"

"…" The black-haired woman ignored him, surveying her surroundings. Everything _looked_ safe, all right. There didn't seem to be any hidden traps. Still, she felt uneasy. But there was no other way into the house, after all, unless she wanted to climb a window.

As soon as Sheena entered, she was greeted by a bit, wet kiss on the lips. For a moment, she froze in shock, before pushing the redhead away roughly and wiping her mouth in disgust. "What the he-- was that for?!"

Zelos smirked. "One word, my voluptuous hunny: mistletoe."

"Mistl—" Dark brown eyes widened and looked up. "Ugh! I can't believe even _you'd_ go that low! You stupid, stupid Chosen!"

After giving the magic swordsman a thorough beating, the ninja stomped into the room, tossing a pile of presents under the tree and settling herself onto the couch.

"Owwwww, Sheena, you didn't have to hit so hard!"

"You deserved it," the summoner informed him angrily. "And anyway, where are Lloyd and Kratos? Didn't you say they planned to come early to help you set up? I would _not_ believe that you could decorate this place by yourself."

"Of course I did." Zelos grinned. "After all, only the Super Handsome Marvelous Amazing Ultra Gorgeous Swordsman Zelos could do a job this grand and beautiful."

"Incorrect fact detected," came a voice from the door. "Correction necessary. Lloyd and Kratos were seen walking to the item shop earlier. Perhaps they are still there."

"Awww, Preeeseeeeeeaaaa, you ruined it!" the redhead whined, before bouncing over to give her a kiss. "And this is for you."

"A kiss from Zelos is not an ideal Christmas present," the pink-haired girl informed him. "The reason for reception is not known."

Zelos sulked again. "Awww, don't be so mean, my tiny rosebud."

"Waiting for explanation."

The Chosen sighed. "See, see, look up, tiny rosebud. That's a mistletoe."

Presea blinked. "Mistletoe wood is not ideal for crafting sculptures. Usage of mistletoe: pleasant scent. No other function recorded."

"No, no, there's another function!" the swordsman declared. "You see, you're supposed to kiss whoever you stand with under a sprig of mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition."

"Ah…" The young axewoman was still blinking in confusion as she placed her presents under the tree and walked over to sit beside Sheena. "I see. Traditions are strange."

"Mmmm, sure…" Zelos nodded absently, standing in wait beside the door, wondering who his next vict— guest – was.

It was not long before he found out. Coming closer to his house was the chatter of two people, easily recognizable. In his mind, the redhead calculated their exact locations as they would enter, and made his plans.

_Three… Two… One…_ The Tethe'allan Chosen counted in his head. _Now!_

As the next two guests came through the doorway, they were ambushed by a pink-and-red blur, finding lips pressed against theirs.

_Five… Four… Three… Two… One…_ Zelos counted off the seconds in his head. Sure enough, as he had predicted, two voices rang out in outrage.

"ZEEEEEELOOOOOOS!"

A resounding slap echoed in the air, as two silver-haired half-elves hmphed and went to the couch in the room, where the party seemed to be, what with Sheena and Presea already there. More presents added to the ever-growing pile under the tree.

"Owwww," the youth complained. "It's not my fault! There's a sprig of mistletoe here, and you know the tradition!"

"And who _put_ it there?!" Genis shot back in annoyance. "It's such a stupid place!"

"It is in a very inconvenient location," Presea agreed. "Since Zelos must stand there to greet the guests, he would be forced to kiss whoever goes through."

Sheena grumbled under her breath. "He's not the once forced; _we_ are. He _wants_ to kiss everyone who passes through the door."

"I don't think he wanted to kiss _me_," the young mage argued.

"You're right, brat, I didn't." The crimson-haired man stuck out his tongue childishly. "But there was no help for it. I had to be fair, after all, and can't _just_ pick on the hunnies, like Her Ultra Beautiful Highness here."

"Ugh." Raine rolled her eyes. "Go bother someone else, Zelos."

"Ooooh, I'm hurt," the redhead complained jokingly and took up his place at the door again. He could see a tall, unsuspecting figure approach, and smirked.

"I see the party has started already," Regal commented as he stepped through the door, a few small, but rather expensive-looking parcels in his hands. Before his observations were finished, he felt someone hurdle onto him, wrapping arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and kissing him very flamboyantly on the lips. "Wh-what…?"

"Heeeeellooooooo, Mr. President!" Zelos greeted with a careless grin and untangled himself from the blue-haired man. "The mistletoe compelled me to do it, really. Anyway, join the party; almost everyone's here already."

The noble blinked and nodded, a bit confused but willing to go along with it. After carefully placing his presents with the others, he sat on one of the cushioned chairs scattered beside the already-full couch.

"You know," the black-haired ninja remarked, "if I didn't know better, I would have thought that stupid Chosen actually _enjoyed_ that."

"I… think he did."

And, of course, at a time like this, when everyone was curious, the redhead decided to remain silent, a secretive smile on his face as he waited for the rest of the people to arrive. Or rather, the last person; he knew that Kratos and Lloyd would not be back for a while. He had sent them on a shopping expedition with an extensive list. He was going to have some fun there, and they always said to save the best for last, after all.

Finally, the last guest on the list arrived, humming cheerfully as she approached. "Oh, hi, Zelos! Is everyone here already?"

Hearing that voice, Sheena looked up and gasped slightly. "Zelos, if you kiss her, I swear I'll kill you!"

"But Sheena, hunny," the Chosen of Tethe'alla whined, "there's a mistletoe here!"

"And whose stupid idea was it to put one there?!"

Colette looked back and forth from her two arguing friends. "Ummm… Sheena? Zelos? What's going on?"

"Well, my little angel," the scarlet-haired man explained as he pecked the girl's cheek and smirked at the ninja, "Sheena was just being a big meanie."

"Oh." The Sylvarant Chosen tilted her head. "How? What did she do?"

"I was _not_!" came the protest from within the room. "Colette, don't listen to him. He's just a big idiot!"

"Umm, okay," the golden-haired girl agreed cheerfully and fluttered over to the couch, setting down her present on the way. She tilted her head again when she got there. "Where should I sit?"

Presea got up wordlessly and plopped herself into a chair.

Colette smiled gratefully. "Oh… thank you, Presea!"

The host of the party sulked. "Awww, this is no fun. Everyone's ignoring me, and my last two hunnies are _still_ gone."

"What hunnies?" Sheena rolled her eyes. "Zelos, I swear, if you've invited your floozies, I'm _out_ of here."

"No, no, not _those_ hunnies," the swordsman gestured widely. "You know, Lloyd and Kratos! My hunnies!"

The ninja raised an eyebrow. "When did _they_ ever become your 'hunnies'?"

Zelos shook his head slowly, as if trying to explain to a very young child. "Sheena, Sheena, my dear, voluptuous hunny, _everyone's_ my hunny until they get married." He paused, as if considering something. "And after that, they're just my _unofficial_ hunny."

"Zelos, you stupid, infuriating…!"

"Awwww, c'mon, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!"

"What does this have to do with whether you're beautiful or not?" the black-haired woman growled. "And you're _not_, in case you're wondering."

"Ooooh, that hurts," the Chosen said with a wink and took up his position at the door again. "I guess I'll just have to wait for my hunnies to get here so they can sooth my wounds."

"For the last time, Zelos, they're not your hunnies!"

The redhead seemed not to have heard. "Aha! There they are!"

Indeed, there was Lloyd and Kratos, finally done buying everything on Zelos's list. The taller man was stoic as always, while the younger grinned cheerfully, swinging the bags he was carrying back and forth as he bounced along.

"Zelos!" Seeing his red-haired friend, the twin-swordsman shifted all his bags into one hand and waved. "Has the party started already?"

"Yep!" The Chosen smiled innocently, not moving from his station. "So hurry up, bud! And, ah, you too, old man."

"…Hmph." The Seraphim ignored him, walking even more slowly, if that was possible.

Lloyd, however, took the invitation, and ran over, forgetting all about a certain little fact… which was exactly what the redhead counted on.

"Gotcha!" With this one exclamation, Zelos pounced, pulling his younger friend into a tight hug and kissing him deeply.

"Mmmph?!" The brunette's eyes widened considerably as he finally remembered the mistletoe that the Tethe'alla Chosen hung over the door right before he left. "Mmrph!"

"Chosen." Kratos had finally gotten there, calm in all appearances but for the tinge of anger in his voice. "I would suggest you let go of him right now if you value your life."

Zelos smirked. "Jealous, oh-great-angel?"

The ancient hero's eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Right now_, Zelos. Or I swear, I will kill you."

"Ooooh, you _are_ jealous!" the redhead observed, but let go of his now-thoroughly-confused friend all the same. Unfortunately, he did it only to attack his new victim.

"Wh-what the!" Kratos shoved him off and wiped his mouth childishly.

"_Lloyd_ finally remembered the mistletoe," the younger magic-swordsman informed him, grinning widely. "Did _you_?"

"The mistle—" The angel's eyes widened. "You. Are. _Dead_."

"Hey, hey, don't blame _me_ if _you_ forgot!" the redhead whined, trying to back away at the same time. "There. Now _you're_ under the mistletoe with him. Happy?"

"I'm under the wha—" Unbelievably enough, it was actually possible for the Seraphim's eyes to get wider, as he realized the full implications – and advantages – of his current position.

"You've gotta follow the rules!" Zelos declared gleefully. "Come on, pucker up, smooch-smooch!"

The younger swordsman looked up as the angel leaned down towards him, turning as red as his shirt, and even _more_ so, it seemed. Quickly, their lips met, before they broke away, neither daring to look at the other.

"Awww, you guys are no fun," the Chosen whined, before going to the couch and attempting to plop down between Colette and Sheena.

"Do you have a death-wish?!" the ninja demanded, an ofuda flying into her hand.

"Fiiiiiine!" The swordsman pouted. "I'll go find someone else who'll appreciate my manly charms more."

"Like who?"

"Like… ummmm…" Zelos searched the room, and found everyone ignoring him. He turned eyes filled with false tears to the two still-blushing men in the doorway. "C'mon, guys, help me out here!"

"I… ah… need to talk to Kratos about something. Alone." The crimson-clad swordsman flashed a nervous grin and tugged on his father's sleeve. "Please?"

"Of course, Lloyd." The angel followed him as he walked towards the patio.

"Th-they're ignoring me!"

"A wise course of action."

-----

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Kratos tilted his head just the slightest bit, signaling curiosity.

"Ahh, well…" The younger man scratched the back of his head. "N-nothing, really. I just needed some time alone here."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No, no, stay!" Lloyd grabbed his sleeve again, pulling him back gently, and blushed. "I… ummmm… I like being around you."

The angel raised an eyebrow. "I think that is the highest compliment someone has paid me yet."

The young swordsman leaned closer, resting his head against the other's shoulder. "Really? Maybe someone should give you more compliments."

"Why would they?" The older man's controlled voice held a tinge of bitterness. "What is there to say about me save that I am too calm, too cold, too stoic? What is there to say about me save that I am a traitor, to my friends, to my family, to my leader?"

"Because that's not true!" the youth protested. "You're not too calm and too cold; I find it _good_ that you're calm. And I know you became that way because you had to, to survive all those years. And you're not a traitor, Da—Kratos. You weren't a traitor to us. You seemed like one, but you helped us time and again. And… and you didn't betray Ygg—Mithos either. He was the one who betrayed the world, when _it_ betrayed him. You tried as best as you could. No one can ask _one_ person to undo everything that everyone else has done!"

"…Thank you." When the Seraphim spoke again, his voice was soft, uncommonly emotional. He had never thought that one person's opinion would have mattered so much, but now, just _hearing_ that from Lloyd, it was as if a great weight was lifted from him.

"And you're a great person," the boy continued. "You're strong and smart. And I know you're very kind underneath your gruff appearance. Goddess knows how many times you've protected me! And you're… patient… You must have been, to live for… 4000 years… You were probably so lonely and sad, and… I'm glad to know you."

"You knew me before, Lloyd," the older man murmured. "I was… your father."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it like that," the twin-swordsman explained himself. "I'm glad to know you as my… friend. Everyone has a father, but not everyone has a friend as good as you. Not everyone has a friend who would go so far for him."

"Thank you, Lloyd, my…" The ancient hero hesitated. "…my friend."

The boy smiled up happily, before producing a small package. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Merry Christmas, Kratos!"

"What's this…?"

"Your present!"

The angel poked at the package before curiosity won over him and he tore it open gently. Inside lay a box, and inside that…

"A locket?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. The one you had before, the one that you gave to me… is a symbol of your past. You've moved on now, so I… I made this for you. So you can put pictures of… your life from _now_ into it."

"You have… given me so much…" For a moment, the older man closed his eyes, feeling emotions stir that never seemed possible.

"Like what?" The younger swordsman blinked in confusion.

"…Hope. Love. And a… future to look forward to."

"Then let's make that future," the youth offered. "Together."

"Together." Kratos smiled, just the slightest bit, and slipped a present into the younger man's hands. "Merry Christmas."

-----

…And I wrote and posted that while half-asleep, so I was missing a few words in the A/N, and forgot to put this ending note here, which I'll insert now. Not that anyone saw this ficcy before this, anyway. ::sweatdrop::

Anyway! The ending notice! I don't know what Kratos gave Lloyd. I didn't say what it is because it was 4 AM and I couldn't think anymore. Please forgive me. XD

And… Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
